


A Whole New World, For You And For Me

by creatureofhobbit



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creatureofhobbit/pseuds/creatureofhobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Louise is scared of losing Nora in this new world the heretics find themselves in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whole New World, For You And For Me

Throughout her life, Mary Louise has always felt unaccepted by her community. Cast aside by the members of her coven due to her inability to carry out her own magic without siphoning it from others, shunned by all for her sexual preferences, she had spent many years wondering where she would eventually feel accepted.

In Lily Salvatore’s family, Mary Louise finally thought she had found where she belonged. True, Valerie was nothing more than a big pain in her arse and Beau didn’t exactly have a lot to say for himself, but she had Nora now. Nora, who she was finally able to be herself with. And she had Lily, who had made her into something more than the outcast she had always been among her birth family, who had given her the gift of immortal life.

Now that they have escaped the prison world of 1903, and are in a society where Mary Louise and Nora’s relationship is more acceptable, Mary Louise feels she should be happy. But she struggles with such things as the technology in this world, in spite of Enzo’s attempts to show her, and when Nora was able to talk about “Pinterest” with such familiarity and ease to the girl at the party, it makes her wonder whether she will ever truly fit into this world either. She looks at the 2015 clothing Nora appears to wear with ease and which still makes Mary Louise feel self conscious about the amount of flesh she is showing. And she watches how Nora is so able to make small talk with other people in this new world, in a way that Mary Louise can not.

Mary Louise had hoped that things would be better here, where she and Nora could start over, could be free to be who they wanted to be in a way they never could in their own world. Instead, Nora appears to be moving on with her life in this new world, moving away from her.


End file.
